Amazing Because It Is
by soundsobeautiful
Summary: What would happen is Clare did "stay the night" with Eli? I hope you guys like it!


I could hear the sound of her breaths accelerate throughout the silence of the room. It was like the hum of a beautiful melody. A piece of music without words. Words of which we were destined to create and I couldn't even speak for the fact that my entire body had been overcome by pure pleasure, and we weren't even unclothed yet. I could feel the ripple of goose bumps spread across my skin and as I brushed my fingers gently against hers, I could tell that she too had them. Maybe it was nervousness, but I only took it as pure luck that I was the person to be here with her this night. Clare was the most beautiful girl I'd ever come into contact with in my life. And for some reason, I was lucky enough that she wanted me too, just as much as I wanted her.  
It was like a scene from a classic movie. The small confinement of the room was darkened to black and white, the only light reaching in through the window from the outside moon. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust but as if they were reading my mind, I could finally see the outline of the beautiful figure laying right beside me. She was smiling up at me. My favorite smile in the entire world, as I held her body close to mine. I could feel a repetitive thumping against my chest, her heart beat quick and steady. Had it foreseen exactly what mine had as well? I wondered if she could feel mine, racing fast like the wings of a hummingbird inside my chest, aching to burst straight through. Everything else in the world seemed to stop as I looked into her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. The very eyes that I had fallen in love with the moment I saw her. There were so many unsaid words flowing between us, and I could tell that she too felt like saying nothing made the moment more beautiful than anything that could flow from our lips.  
Lips. In the moonlight hers looked more exquisite than I could even fathom and I wanted nothing more than to press mine softly to hers. And so that's what I did. The feeling was more than I had expected. I had kissed her many times before, so many that it had become a thing of second nature.. But there was something about this night, something about this moment that changed it. It felt as if electric currents were running beneath my skin, covering every inch of my body. Every time our tongues would collide, it felt like an electrical shock, but a good one. The kind of shock you get from placing the tip of your tongue to a battery. Stupid though it may be, there's such raw energy pulsing through it.  
My entire body had became detached from my mind, wandering to foreign places unknown. I followed the flowing line of her body, so perfect arched against mine, like we were made for each other. I had never known something so perfect and angelic could exist. It was breath taking, just the mere thought of her. I laid back, watching as she placed her hand to my check, and before I knew it I was running my fingers across the bottom of her shirt. It was funny, even though it was made of cotton, it wasn't any softer than her warm skin, the color of light cream. I moved slowly to avoid alarming her as I pushed the shirt slowly up and off of her body, but this bold move seemed to be more natural for her, so she moved her body to help. Without hesitation, she slid her fingers gently against the skin of my stomach, and removed my shirt as well. Again, I could feel tiny bumps crawl the surface of my skin, but I liked it. It made me feel alive, because I had never felt as alive in any moment as I felt in this very one. After the shirts, we removed our pants. I liked pulling hers down because I was able to touch parts of her skin I had never touched before and it amazed me how someone I believed to be the most gorgeous girl in the world could just keep getting better, and it did. And then, with the removal of our last few pieces of clothing, we were bare. I liked the sudden diminishing of clothes. It felt like our guards were dropping with each piece we had removed. There was no barrier between us now, it was only us, in the bodies God had given us.

"I love you, Eli." She whispered as I placed my lips gently to the side of her neck.

I was slightly taken aback. It was the first words spoken since we'd entered the room, and the first time she'd ever spoken those three little words to me. I had been longing to hear them since the moment we'd met. I knew the second I looked into Clare's pale eyes that my heart would forever be hers. Everything about her reeled me in. Her soft light hair, her milky skin, those electric blue eyes and her angelic voice. Our love was the kind of love you only ever came across in movies. I'd do anything for her and I'd only hoped until this moment that she'd felt the same way for me. I could hardly contain my lust any longer, I kissed her so fierce, unlike I'd ever kissed her or anyone else for that matter. Scorching passion rage from inside me and in that instant I knew that my next step would be okay. I pulled her close to me, pulling myself into her and finally we were one. Every vein in my body screamed for more and more of her. A song was playing in my mind and our bodies moved to the rhythm of it. I had never heard it before, but it was our song. The only thing that sent me off more than before was the soft moans escaping her mouth, filling the dim room with more beauty than it could hold.

'_More' _my body ached, _'more, more, more' _And in return, her body gave me just that. She clutched onto me like it was a matter of life and death. Even though her finger nails breaking the skin should have caused me pain, my body only mistook it for pleasure. So this is what it's like? Perfection? People always say that nothing's perfect, but they'd obviously not felt the love and passion coursing between the two of us. I felt pity for other people who had lived their entire life and never felt anything like this. My hands moved against her body like they had a mind of their own, taking in anything and everything they could from her. The energy was buzzing through us, electrifying our nerves and I couldn't hold back my moans of euphoria, I'd be purely inhuman if I could. Again, her breathing quickened to a faster pace than ever before and she was gliding her body against mind in the strides of a wild ocean. My mind couldn't get over how God could have created something so perfect and placed it on earth. And she was mine. Like a precious gem. Worth millions, but worth even more to keep. Her body began to quake beneath mine and I could tell that she was close to the edge. The edge of no return and I intended to get her there. to make her as happy as she was making me.  
Deeper, I pressed my body to hers and she let out a ravishing groan of pleasure as she trembled against me, and I knew as her body tensed up that she was there, to the point her entire self was longing for. I looked at her face, the outline form the moonlight and felt the most immense sensation and I could tell that I was not far behind her. She opened her eyes, her mouth slightly ajar and pressed her lips against mine before pulling back. The look in her eyes was longing, and I knew what she wanted. The pit of my stomach shook and I could feel the warmth building. Warmer and warmer my body flew higher and higher and my mind had drifted away, out of my body and into the air, into the stars. I was suddenly aware of every inch of my body, tingling with the pleasure that perused it. And slowly, I came back down, back into my body and back onto earth. Back into the arms of my world. My beautiful world. I laid beside, watching as her chest would rise, and then fall. And her eyes were closed yet her hand perfectly found mind, and I laid there, staring at the stars that had filled the night sky just outside the window and I thought about how none of them, however many there were could take place of the beauty that had just occurred. And I didn't want to move. There were no words to speak, only the symphony of our breaths. I could have laid there beside her for the rest of my life. Never needing another soul. In fact, I intended to.

**(Sorry the spacing sucks. I hope it's not too hard to read 3 and sorry for the people who don't support Clare losing her v-card. I just thought this would be fun to write)**


End file.
